Holy Night for the Unholy
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: This time of the year wasn't her favorite, yet some people didn't get the memo. Or rather they wanted to show her that even a witch could have a reason to enjoy Christmas. Well, she was going to enjoy it, but she was doing it her way, with the one person who was the best "present" she could have asked for. Ritsuka/Jeanne Alter.


**Hello everyone and hopefully you've had a safe and happy Christmas Eve. The lucky lady is Jeanne Alter as she is my favorite Grand Order girl. To answer any linger questions, yes this one takes place within the same continuity as my other stories "Dragon's Fire" and "Going Forward". Think of it as a mid-point between them since it takes place during the Sub-Singularities. Now then, without further ado, onto the story!**

 **I do own anything.**

* * *

"You're sure nothing is going to explode this time?"

The inventor's face turned sour at the dry stare the black-haired teen gave her. "One little mistake and you lose faith in me. For shame, Ritsuka. Besides, it's not like you'll end up covered in splinters again."

"Hopefully." Chuckled Robin.

Da Vinci's cheeks briefly inflated with a red tinge before she was able to regain her composure. The assembled Servants couldn't help but get a laugh in alongside Ritsuka, who wished he could snap a picture of the moment. Shaking her head, she stood tall and regal with a controller in her hand. A smile beaming on her face she proudly held up the device and pressed down hard on the central gray and blue button.

The sheer speed in which it all happened contributed to the spectacle. One minute all the lights in the chamber were active and the next they were shut off, though the auditorium-sized room did not go dark for the something new took their place. Standing at nearly twenty-feet tall with leaves as green as could be and ointments of all sorts draped around it, the "Chaldea Super Christmas Tree" was a sight to be seen. Glittering in the light hung the near hundreds of ointments and decorations Ritsuka and several of his Servants he crafted with love and care; just about all of them clashed with one another given they'd all had their own tastes and preferences. In a way though, that only made the towering tree seem all the more beautiful. Sitting at the top was the crowning jewel, literally.

During his time at Chaldea, Ritsuka had seen many things that blew his mind and made him reconsider what counted as "impossible". Like any kid, he'd been fascinated by stars, luminous sparkles miles out of the reach of his tiny hand. He'd toyed with the idea of what it would be like to hold a star and see one from up close; his time at Chaldea had given him the chance to fulfill that wish, along with so many others.

More of a cackling, glowing mass of light than a traditional star-shape, the orb emitted a wondrous glow that filled all the Servants and staffers in the chamber with a sense of warmth and harmony. Applauses had been awarded to the scientist when they created the artificial star, and praise had been heaped upon them when they found a way to synchronize it with all the other Christmas lights that had been set up.

Now all they had to do was hope no one did anything stupid and causes it to explode.

"Though it's usually not my station, I must say this, Dr. Roman would be proud of you, Da Vinci."

While usually a gentleman, when Holmes gave out praise, it really struck home. Knowing that, Da Vinci blushed, though from the corner of his eye Ritsuka spotted the brief flicker of sorrow in her eyes. He truly didn't blame her as he felt a similar way, as did Mash, who stared in awe at the giant Christmas before her. She'd been absolutely giddy as they set out to turn the normally gray and dull Chaldea facility into a Christmas wonderland for all to enjoy. Needless to say, as evident by the lights, colors, bells, and such they'd succeeded, and then some.

And then there came just the sheer concept of everyone attempting to be nice to one another for a couple of days. In Ritsuka's eyes, that had been a joy unto itself.

"Still a little star-struck, Master?" Chuckled the Archer of Sherwood Forest. "Think anyone's going to make a swipe for the presents underneath the tree?"

As a normal boy, around the holidays he'd seen various items wrapped up with colored paper and a bow. Quickly, he'd learned to guess what sort of presents lay under the tree by shape, size, and weight. Then there were some items you simply couldn't wrap so a bow was placed atop of them. Ritsuka had learned that apparently didn't hold true for swords, axes, spears, suits of armor, shields, magic potions, and what he believed to be were live eggs.

"To be honest, I'm still in shock that I'm standing here." Admitted the Japanese teenager with a happy shrug. Mash and Robin remained at his side while the rest began to buzz about. Even the most solitary of Servants seemed to have turned out for the lightning of the Christmas, something that as a Master warmed his heart. "I came here not expecting much, and once I realized what I'd gotten myself into, I didn't expect to live past the day, much less a year. Really," He sighed placing a hand to his heart as if to see if it was really beating beneath his skin. "I honestly didn't think I'd live to see a Christmas Tree go up, or be able to place a present under it for someone."

"More like multiple someone, you've been busy, Master." Grinned Robin jabbing his Master and friend with his elbow. "Isn't that right, Mash?"

It may have been a tad unfair to join in the Archer's teasing of the white-haired Shielder., whose reaction was as expected. "B-But t-that's good, right, Master? T-The the fact that you're standing here, surrounded by loyal friends and Servants just proves how vital you are, and how loved you've become. W-We all feel indebted to you and are happy you went through so much trouble to make us happy, a-and make us feel like we belong."

"Speaking of loved, where's your girlfriend?" Chimed in the orange-haired Archer. "You'd expect her to be hanging onto your arm at a time like this, especially since you're getting so presents from other girls its almost criminal."

"Jealous, are you?" Rather than annoyance, Robin echoed Ritsuka's grin. Clearly, he'd learned a thing or two during his tenure at Chaldea. Mash, who'd been the butt of the previous joke, was now able to get her laugh in. "Well, I have a gut-feeling about where she is. She's been…hiding out lately."

"Joan's been more tsun-tsun than usual?" Inquired the shield-wielding Demi-Servant. "Why? Master, did you do something to upset her?"

As a testament to Mash's progress, there was an edge in her voice. While she and the flame-totting Avenger may not have been as close as possible, she still valued her as a friend, and a fellow woman.

"No, no, it's not me." Throwing his hands up to placate her, he ignored the sweat drop forming on his head. "It's actually because of her."

The two followed the direction of her thumb to find a white-colored mass speeding towards them, a metal pole frantically waving through the air. Momentary smiles graced the lips of the Shielder and Archer as the Lily Servant leaped into the arms of the human Master. In that instant, their questions were answered. Turning to face the two, Ritsuka shot them an apologetic smile, they continued to laugh in amusement at him before beckoning him onward with a slight of hand.

"Now I'm standing here wondering, where's the real thing? Or the broody copy of the real thing?" Spoke the English Archer crossing his arms.

"If I had to take a wild guess, the bar, and if I may, I believe she'll have company in about ten minutes or so." Responded the Demi-Servant watching her Master make his way hand-in-hand with Jalter Lily through the crowd. With her superhuman ears she could pick up bits of their conversation causing her smile to remain in place.

"I call twenty." Robin countered. "Can't you hear her blabbering? Master is going to be tied up for a while, granted better it be Jalter Lily than someone like Madb or God forbidden Ruler Jeanne."

Breaking with the cheery mood around them, Mash shivered in fear imagining the Dragon Witch's reaction to Ritsuka being seen with either of the mentioned women. The word, "disaster" didn't even begin to describe how things would turn out. Then again, that was merely a what-if instead of reality, which currently was being quite kind to them. Turning to the tree, Mash chuckled, categorizing it as yet another "Christmas miracle" as people liked to say. A miracle that could touch anyone, even an Avenger.

* * *

Joan nearly dropped her glass in shock when she felt his presence approaching the bar.

"He's coming, Lady-"

"I already know that, idiot!" She snapped before thrusting her arm forward for another refill. Instead of getting annoyed or angry, the black-haired bastard behind the counter merely smiled and took her glass. God, how she wanted to reach across the wooden counter and smack him, or deliver a flame-enhanced punch so powerful it boiled his blood and charred his skull. Of course, if she did that, she'd run the risk of ruining the whiskey stationed behind him, and that was a bridge too far even for her. _I guess my luck really is shit. Then again, I don't know what I was expecting._

He sat down next to her without a word until Gilles came back. "Ah, welcome, Master Ritsuka. Anything in particular I can get you?"

Internally, he breathed a sigh of relief finding it was Saber Gilles tending to the bar instead of his Caster counterpart. Don't get him wrong, Ritsuka knew how to handle Caster Gilles, most of the time anyway. During times like this though, he could do without the fish-eyed man's eccentrics, and he knew Joan could as well. Breathing in through his nose, he looked at the dozen or so drinks lined up on the shelf. His finger began to subconsciously scratch at his cheek.

"You know, I've been at Chaldea for going on a year and half, and I still haven't figured out what not to drink." He wistfully mused.

"That is nothing to be ashamed of, Master." Chuckled the knightly veteran. Letting Saber Gilles take a shift at the bar had proven to be one of the best decisions Ritsuka had ever made, and a number of other Servants weren't afraid to let him know it. While his face still maintained the worry lines of his core self, the overall aura of the French male had been calmed, almost as if he'd been touched in a divine sense. As far as he was concerned, he had been, and so too had his expected patron for the night. "I'll start you off with something small."

"Get him the Scarlet Secret!" Barked the long-haired Avenger sitting beside the teenager. Her face had a light red line growing across her while her eyes bubbled with a mixture of annoyance and joy as they flickered to Ritsuka. "He can handle it, I mean he's managed to juggle just about everything else thrown his way so why not hit him with that. See how strong he really is."

Smiling, Saber Gilles walked off, happy to leave the lovebirds alone.

"I'm glad you didn't wear one of those _monstruosité_. You'd look horrible in one."

"Actually, right about now, you'd be seeing me in a Christmas sweater, one probably knitted by my grandmother or something." Chaldea's white customary pants and a light green t-shirt with the name of a certain gaming company on the front. He'd often told her before he came to Chaldea, he was something of a gamer who from time to time day dreamed about what it'd be like if the epic adventures he went on in virtual reality could be real. Needless to say, he'd gotten his wish, just not in the way he'd ever expected. "You cleaned up quite nicely yourself, it's been a while since I've seen the dress without any armor attached to it."

Expectedly, she blushed and looked away feeling as if his gaze were a heat ray slowly cooking her alive. Her exposed shoulders, arms, legs, and chest began to sweat profusely. Luckily, Saber Gilles arrived just in time with their drinks.

It was Joan's turn to laugh as Ritsuka stared somewhat wide-eyed at the bright red liquid in the wine glass before him. She caught the slight trembling of his hand as he picked up the glass and examined it. "What's wrong? Scared?"

Ritsuka could feel all eyes on him besides his girlfriend. Inhaling through his nose, he mustered up the courage he'd become known for and downed the entire glass in a single gulp. Barely a second later and Ritsuka felt his head explode, then piece itself back together, and then explode again. His head hit the wooden counter top with a thud that would have had him groaning in pain if he was coherent enough to think.

"Tres Bon! Now this is a Christmas I can enjoy!" Shouted the Avenger raising her own half-full glass while their bartender as well as a few onlookers chuckled or outright burst into amused laughter. No doubt news of this little incident would circulate around Chaldea and that signal a new round of torment for her boyfriend.

Though it appeared he wasn't going down without a fight. "Hey, don't count me out just yet." Slamming his right hand against the counter, Ritsuka managed to raise his head to deliver a shit-eating grin in the Avenger's direction. One minute his face was as normal as it could be, and now it had a bright red line streaking across it; his eyes were just barely managing to maintain focus on her. "Pretty strong stuff, but I've had stronger."

"Oh really?" Mocked the Avenger. "Please, Master, what can possibly surpass the taste of the Scarlet Secret?"

From his position behind the counter, Saber Gilles turned away, a barely contained smile on his face. Knowing where the conversation was about to go, he made for the other end of the counter, perhaps to find something lighter to wash down the strong alcohol Ritsuka had just ingested.

The human fixed his girlfriend with the most self-assured smile he could before answering her. "You, Joan, you taste better, way better than any whine or chocolate I've ever had."

What remained of her drink spilled out onto the counter as the glass toppled from her hand then fell to its side. Frozen stiff as a statue, the Avenger stared wide-eyed at the boy. Ritsuka took the time to gather himself in preparation for what was to come next. Once more, Saber Gilles showed a superb sense of timing in arriving with a glass of crystal-clear water for him to sip on. As he drunk down it done Joan slowly regained her ability to move. Her glare would have counted as terrifying if it wasn't accompanied by an absolutely childish and cute blush.

"You…jerk."

"True, but I'm your jerk, just like you're my witch." His laugh was mixed with a hiccup, one that she, for better or for worse, found rather cute. "Thank you, for helping out Jalter Lily with all the presents."

At that point, one would have suspected for the Alter to explode in a violent show of passionate denials and promises of bodily harm. And perhaps a threat of being turned into dragon-chew.

"W-W-Well…she's my _petite soeur_ ," Quietly, her hand fell over his whereupon she gave it a tender squeeze while her gaze shifted between him and the counter. "W-What the hell else was I supposed to do? I-It's Christmas, r-right?"

He smiled before finishing off the last of his water. Gilles took the glass then proceeded to begin cleaning up the mess left by the Avenger. Though obviously the least intoxicated, Joan clung to Ritsuka as if he were her lifeline on their way out of the bar. For once, she ignored the cat calls and wiser cracks directed their way. Ritsuka, meanwhile, looked back on the Saber and winked at him.

She kept him steady and he kept silent giving her the verbal space she needed. Their hands remained clapped together, their thumbs softly rubbing circles atop the others' skin. Ritsuka did the leading in spite of the fact he was half-drunk. After the numerous spells, shocks, burns, and other injuries he'd suffered through, intoxication wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He made it up the stairs without issue; when he saw the couch sitting just a few feet away he sped up his pace, still holding fast to his love.

Once again, Ritsuka had managed to captivate her with what had to have been the simplest of acts. Here they sat on the second level of the massive chamber housing the Chaldea Christmas, said tree visible through a reinforced layer of glass right before them. A towering mass of light and greenery, grown to represent hope and harmony, practically within arms' reach of them.

"So, did she go on and on about how she knew what everyone wanted?" She began the conversation.

"Nope, she was rather subdued. Unlike the first time, she knew what people actually wanted to make them _happy_. Someone must have taught her well." Replied the Japanese master moving his hand to around her waist. Eagerly, Joan leaned into his shoulder. "You've done a good job in raising her."

"That's only because I've had someone to give me an example to follow." Chuckled the long-haired woman before her eyes grew distant. "She's…not like me. At least she's got hope, having been created from such a sickening thing like Christmas instead of pure hate and malice like me."

He reached over and kissed her by the forehead causing to grumble yet blush none the same. "You keep saying that, but all I keep seeing is a girl who spent an entire week teaching her little sister what she needed to know, how to actually be considerate of other people and their feelings, oh, and has risked life and limb to save a guy she tried to kill countless times. You know what that means?"

"I'm cracked in the head?"

Both chuckled in amusement before leaning in close. Though they could each still smell the liquor on the other's breath, the sheer joy they felt in being together override the scent.

"More like you're growing up, becoming whole." Ritsuka held her gaze as they broke apart. As usual, she was shy yet giddy with excitement at being so close to him. "You can keep calling yourself an embodiment of pure hatred and malice, but I promise I'll keep finding examples to prove you're not one of those, not anymore."

"Then what am I?" She whispered. Still a bit red-faced, she moved so that she was sitting on his lap, her arms coiled around his neck. The fiery air between them was like a shower of sparks falling around a match, just waiting to catch fire. "Ritsuka, what am I then if not an Avenger?"

"You're human." Short and simple, where as others might have given some long-complicated speech, he just went straight for the heart of the discussion. Truthfully, she loved that about him, not that she'd ever tell him that, in public at least.

Joan sighed before pulling apart so at least an inch of space separated them. Her face was still forlorn, but a light of hope was flickering in her golden eyes. "What about you? Are you still…you? I mean, let's not sugarcoat things here. Ritsuka, you're spending Christmas Eve in some frozen hellhole God knows where on the map filled with a crap's worth of psychos, losers, freaks, and morons, not to mention yours' truly. We're all here partying like we've got something to be happy about while you're…your…your…family," No matter how many times she spoke that word, it always seemed to sting her like a piece of blessed steel. "I know you a bit more than I did last time…so I know you must be scared shitless for them."

Her question hit home as the teenager's face darkened considerably. As painful as it was, Joan knew it had to be done, for his sake more than anything. Yes, it was painful for her, but this wasn't about her. For reasons she still couldn't fully understand, she wanted to do everything in her power to protect the man who she sat on top of. That meant making him confront the darkness he would have rather hid from everyone.

Rather than pull away, Ritsuka tightened his hold on her. To the Servant's surprise, his hand touched her cheek giving her reason to look up; she found a set of beautiful turquoise staring back at her. "I won't lie to you and say I'm not worried about my family, everyone I knew before I came to Chaldea. They're the ones I spent Christmas with, the ones who hugged me tight and wished me merry Christmas. I think about those people…and that's why I'm able to smile and why when we go back out I'll be able to keep fighting, because I want to see them again and wish them merry Christmas, them and one other person."

"Who?" She questioned in spite of already knowing the answer.

Still holding her by the cheek, he bumped Ritsuka bumped his forehead with hers'. "You, Joan. While I do miss spending Christmas with my family, I'm spending it with a s _econd_ family I never thought I'd have, friends I'd never thought I'd have, and lastly-a girlfriend who's way out of my league. It may not be the Christmas I expected, but it's one I'm grateful for none the less. What about you?"

"Wh-What do you mean what about me?" She stammered with her characteristic blush. "W-W-Why w-wouldn't I b-b-be happy about spending Christmas like this? A-A l-little sister that's actually got Christmas right a-a-and a boyfriend w-w-who…who…"

"Who what?" He pressed with a grin.

A wicked grin formed on her face. Joan stood up, bringing him to his feet as well. Forming on his face was a similar smile. Hand-in-hand, they left the balcony and ran through the decorated halls, ignoring the looks they received along the way. Ritsuka never minded them, for Joan, since it was Christmas, she figured she could make an exception.

* * *

Since moving in, the front door of Ritsuka's room, some changes had been made. Namely the addition of a cartoonish dragon-face carving symbolizing a certain flag and sword totting witch. In the spirit of the holidays, a Christmas tree ornament had been hung up on the front, granted it was orange with red highlights making it look more like a tree on fire than anything.

Barely a second after they were in doors did the human and Servant snap their fingers. Light glittered above their heads causing them to look upward. Suspended to the ceiling hung two pieces of ripe mistletoe.

" _Copieur_." Laughed the long-haired girl.

"Look who's talking." Playfully fired back the short-haired boy.

As unbelievable as it sounded, their foreheads touching one another were good substitutes for their lips. Unearthly gold stared longingly into turquoise, which returned the sentiment. An arm moved out to loop around the Servant's waist, pushing their bodies close together. The lips of the human and Master met together in another passionate kiss, their tongues followed suit not long after. Ritsuka's right hand stayed around her waist while his left cupped her cheek. Perhaps more than his lips, it was the soft stroking of his fingers that set Joan's mind ablaze. Her fingers lightly dug into his chest as her entire body was more leaned against him; he'd gotten used to supporting the two of them, hell, he'd practically done most of the heavy-lifting in their relationship since the start. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind did Joan realize tonight was the night for her to change all of that.

Saliva connected their lips, from which their tongues hung out. Panting and wanting, the Japanese teenager stared at his French love, sensing something amiss in her mood. Joan held the hand that had held her cheek, held it and kissed it with such tenderness it came off as near angelic. When she turned to look him in the eye, that sealed the deal. No longer were her cheeks red from alcohol, but instead of the arousal now burning hot at the core of her being. The flames of hatred that had given the Avenger life had been replaced, completely and totally subverted by something new, something tender. Joan gave his hand a soft squeeze before bringing it down to the side where she began to pull on it.

In what felt like two or three short steps they were sitting on the edge of their shared bed. Before, Ritsuka had been the active one, but now that role had shifted to the Dragon Witch, who'd seemingly discovered a new side of herself. She owed it all to the man before her, and she was determined to show him how much she appreciated him for it. Joan's fingers drummed along his chest on their way down to his waist. In turn, his hands looped around hers' bringing their bodies closer together. Neither said a word as they aimlessly stared into each other's eyes, silent thoughts flowing between them. A smile formed on the Japanese teen's face before he scooted backward while raising his arms skyward. Immediately picking up on the action and grinning, Joan reached for the rim of his shirt and pulled it upward.

"You know, you're going to have a lot of explaining to do to your folks back home. Any ideas on what lie we can feed them?" Every time she got a look at his scar-covered body Joan felt a strange mixture of anger and awe. In a manner of speaking, they weren't so different, or rather, he and the woman known as Jeanne d'Arc weren't. Both were born ordinary yet through twists of fate, their lives became extraordinary. Though only Ritsuka bore the physical scars of such a transformation.

"Heh, we'll think of something." Secretly, he took joy in the way she spoke of the hopeful future meeting of his parents. She was right that he'd have quite a bit of explaining to do, and not just to his folks. His old friends would ask him where his battle scars came from, and why he has the reflexes of a spec-ops-trained soldier. "I'm actually more worried about how…I'm going to introduce you to them. Heh, knowing some of my friends, they're going to say I paid you to be my girlfriend or something."

Her laughter was jubilant, a far cry from the haughty and often sinister chuckles she directed towards nearly everyone she interacted with. "Then those people can meet my fists, along with anyone else who looks at you funny. Only I get to do that now." Together, they laughed at the possible events that could happen to them. In that moment, they were two young people in love, not warriors carrying the survival of humanity on their backs. Ritsuka's hand brushed against her cheeks drawing her deeper into the swirling whirlpool beneath her feet. Joan took hold of his hand again, kissing it, then guiding it to the backside of her neck. "Please."

Eyes dark with want, Ritsuka pulled at the dark violet-strings holding her dress together. Quick as lightning, he took her by the neck and smashed their lips together; only the closeness of their bodies kept the beautifully woven fabric from falling and revealing her gorgeous breasts. As they pressed one another for an advantage in the war of tongues Ritsuka's hand drifted down to her hips. She shivered when he slipped his hand beneath the silky fabric to caress her skin. Just as he'd done before, he found the knot holding it all together and pulled. Electricity raced through the Avenger's body as she realized all it would take was one simple motion and she'd be nude before her boyfriend. She wasted no time.

To the side the dress went leaving the Frenchwoman clad in nothing except her undies. Said undies were rapidly growing wetter by the second with a noticeable stain forming on the center. Her cheeks burning hot red, Joan looked away.

"You really can't help yourself, can you?" Chuckled the human placing his hands against her sides.

"I-I-Idiot, can you blame me?" Of course, affectionate want underlain her every word. "I-It's Christmas Eve, y-you've smooth talked me back here and I…I…" Within the same breath, she struck. Naked boobs pressed against a scar-adorned, muscular chest, a thin layer of sweat slowly consuming both. Cradling him by the cheek, Joan teased him with a butterfly kiss that left his whole body abuzz much like hers'. "I've been patient, haven't I? You told me to wait until Christmas, and here we are so…"

In Ritsuka's eyes, her blushes would never stop being cute. "Point," He held onto her as he moved back against the bed ending with her on top of him. Eagerly, she dived into him, kissing and clawing at him as if her life depended on it. The Japanese male whole-heartedly embraced her, his hands lazily running through the pale blonde curtain that was her hair. His back arched upward whenever he felt her nails begin to dig into him; those times made Joan grin even as their lips were pressed together. She made it a point of pride to be able to rile him up just as he did her.

When they broke apart their faces were red as tomatoes, and their grins so wide they seemed ready to fall off their faces. Joan's hands shot to his waistline where they began undoing his belt, a thin line of restraint being the only thing that kept her from outright tearing them apart. Barely a minute later and her dress had been joined by a pair of blue jeans. Just as a small puddle had formed in her dark-colored undies, a tent was beginning to take shape beneath the square-patterned boxers of the Japanese teenager. Rather than make a jab about it, Joan merely laughed with her lover quickly following suit.

"Let me go first." She whispered tracing lines across his shoulder blades while leaning in close. Their rising body heat was sending her into something of a matting frenzy, the likes of which she hadn't felt in a long time. Her mind made up, she began to move her lips toward the crux of his neck. Joan managed to make him moan out in bliss once before she felt his arms tighten around her waist. Wide-eyed, her combat instincts were muted by the feel of his soft palm caressing her ass. The momentary daze gave him the opportunity to flip them over so she was lying on her back with her Master atop of her. A fierce light gleamed in his eyes stunning Joan into near total silence. "R-R-Ritsuka?"

This was a side of him only she knew about-this dark, passionate, and attentive person that lay beneath the unassuming nice guy everyone knew Ritsuka Fujimura to be. The dragon in her, fierce and proud as they came, always seemed to bend to the piercing glint his turquoise eyes possessed, sharper and more far reaching than any spear wielded by the Lancers. "This is your first real Christmas, as a person, and as my girlfriend. Tonight, it's going to be about you, not me." Oh, and a voice that had her melted where she lay.

Shamelessly, she cried out as he began his assault. Joan's arms and legs immediately latched onto him. Joan wouldn't come out right and say it, but she was happy, no, she was relieved. This was one of the many reasons she'd fallen for the Japanese teenager, who in spite of all the barriers, had touched her heart and helped nurture a sense of humanity she believed she was devoid of. Near orgasmic joy she thought would only come from watching needless slaughter and arson now came from him touching her in ways reserved only for the most dedicated of lovers. Joan still couldn't understand what he'd seen in her, but on nights like this she didn't question why he'd chosen her out of the dozens of girls at Chaldea. The fact he was kissing her, touching her, making her feel like a queen amongst women, was more than enough for her.

The Avenger's hands lay beside her head while Ritsuka finished kissing her shoulder blades and began moving downward. She gripped the bedsheets upon feeling his lips come down upon her ripe red nipple, his tongue following suit shortly after. Through short breaths, Joan managed to open her eyes, which she made sure to keep directed at the ceiling. If she glanced down to find Ritsuka vigorously suckling her breasts then she would cum; no ifs or buts about it, it'd be a straight release that would tarnish her already stained undies.

 _Dammit, I thought I was past this!_ Frantically thought the Avenger, whose face was grower redder by the second. It felt like she was a bomb about to go off, and Ritsuka was doing his absolute best to ensure she did. To keep that from happening she held tightly onto the bed-sheets, gripping them as if they were a lifeline. That lifeline unexpectedly snapped when she felt a sudden invasion of her undies, and her pussy. "Y-Y-You…jerk…"

Like a cobra raising before its cornered prey, he leered at her. Ritsuka's grin sent Joan's hormones into near overdrive, which was reflected in her nether regions. It only took a single flick of his fingers to get her purring like a cat. "I told you, didn't I? Tonight is going to be about you. This is your first Christmas, and I promised to make it one to remember." A haughty huff left her red lips seconds before she grabbed him by the head to bring their lips together again. As he mashed his tongue against hers, Ritsuka quietly fingered his French lover. He took stock of how her body jumped and squirmed beneath him showing just how much of this she was enjoying. A full minute of intercourse passed before he felt her inner lips quiver, then release her sacred nectar all over his fingers.

"Y-Y-You…I'll let things slide, this time." She said bouncing back surprisingly fast from her first orgasm of the night. Joan decided that given the occasion, she could afford to be looser than usual, actually, tonight she was planning on cutting loose in ways she hadn't since the first night they'd slept together. Lying back against the bed, she breathed out slowly in order to slow down her racing heart. Down south, she could still feel herself cumming, her juices spilling out in spite of her efforts. In spite of that, she still arched upward a little upon feeling Ritsuka's hands slide over her skin. A relieved sigh left her as she felt her certainly stained panties slid off her body; they were simply another piece of clothing to be cleaned then given back to her, hopefully without some wise ass running their mouth.

"As usual, you taste like vanilla." Chuckled the human sucking his finger tops in plain view of her.

Bad move.

"Do I?" In a blink, she had him by the wrist. He didn't react with much surprise, almost as if he were expecting it, which knowing Ritsuka, he probably was. His left hand was taken from his mouth and his fingers found a new home in her mouth, with her tongue welcoming them in. Joan made no shame in sounding out the enjoyment she felt in sampling her own juices. She'd done it before, and she'd gladly do it again and again so long as Ritsuka was the one serving them. "People usually eat chocolate on Christmas, so do I make the cut?" She innocently questioned after she'd licked his fingers clean.

"Yes, now and always." He smiled before gently pushing her back down. Actions and words, a combination only the black-haired teenager could pull off. Before, it had been her left breast that he'd suckled, this time he went for her right. Joan willing arched back upward in an encouraging manner. Ritsuka responded by taking her free breast in his hand. The Servant's arms fell over her eyes and her mouth froze open in an O-shape; from it came dozens of short, tedious breaths that was sweet music to Ritsuka's ears. Tongue and teeth on one and soft fingers on the other, she wouldn't last long under such an assault.

"Ri…Rits…Ritsuka…" His name was all that was needed. The bedroom was practically the only place he could get her to beg so easily. He knew she actually got off on it a little, not that he blamed her as even he enjoyed it a tad bit himself.

Kisses trailed down to her waist until he was staring her moisty pussy. The sweet smell of her cum lingered in the air, which he readily inhaled through his mouth and nose. In spite of knowing her desires, Ritsuka couldn't help but tease her with feathery licks and kisses that sent waves of lightning through her body. His name sounded from her lips again in the same begging tone as before. Smiling in amusement, he took hold of his girlfriend by the hips then dived headlong into her vagina. Through a sigh of pure joy, Joan herself smiled, feeling as if she'd been freed from some sort of unseen but felt bondage. Without a moment's hesitation Ritsuka's tongue began to lap up the remains of her previous orgasm while slowly but surely bringing her to a new one.

While silence permeated the halls outside of the room, inside the sound of lovemaking took center stage. Like a beautiful chorus directed by the goddess of love Joan's voice rose and fell several times, hitting near divine crescendos every few moments. The highest notes of her song came when Ritsuka added his fingers to the mix.

Joan's pussy almost caved in on his fingers instantly. In spite of cumming no less than three minutes ago she was already so wanting of him. He wasn't that surprised, when it came to sex the Avenger was rather gluttonous, accepting nothing less than every sap of strength their bodies could produce. It quickly became evident one finger wasn't going to be enough so he added a second; Joan let him know he'd made the right move. Ritsuka placed his left hand atop her leg, which was near was bending and unbending as if the limb had gone haywire. Mirroring his actions, Joan placed her right palm atop his dark hair; soft and gentle as her touch may have been, he knew it could turn stern in a moment.

Her free hand lay atop of her face, only moving a slight inch allowing the Alter to glance upward at the ceiling. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, in seconds they would spill forth down her cheeks. Not too long ago she would have been aghast at such a thing happening to her and immediately cut down the persona responsible. Well, said person was busy eating her out, making sure every second that went by was a sampling of the pleasures of heaven. With such a payoff how could she ever afford to lift her sword against such a soul?

Of course, it was a third finger that brought the end within sight. "R-R-Ritsuka…I…"

 _Do it, let it all out this time, you know I can take it._ He whispered to her in her mind. Joan could feel herself floating on a crystal-blue body of water; reaching into it to caress her body was the man she loved more than anything. Completely trusting him, she surrounded her body to him and even smiled as he gently pushed over the roaring waterfall that lay just ahead of her.

"Ritsuka!"

Serenity, harmony, whatever it was called, the Avenger achieved it in that moment, as improbable as that may have sounded. Like a fish out of water she flopped atop the bed, air leaving and rushing into her lungs at lightning speed. Briefly, her eyes were the rivaled the moon in size before firmly slamming shut, tears once more gathering at the edges of them. Joan could feel her body discharging her womanly nectar, and Ritsuka sucking it all up down to the last drop. She didn't need to open her eyes to see him as her mind could picture the sight all too well. Unabashedly, she smiled in serenity as she let her body hit the mattress and go completely limp.

 _I'm the Dragon Witch of Orleans, a mass murder, a woman formed born from madness and vengeful delusions._ Thought the Avenger as her rational mind attempted to assert itself through the crimson haze that had descended upon her. _And yet here I am, lying in bed getting eaten out by a boy who might as well be a saint in disguise._ Unfair is the word that would have came to mind putting all that information together. She hadn't done anything to deserve a man as fine as Ritsuka and a part of her knew that in her heart. However, that part of her wasn't a center piece nor was its voice as booming as it once was. Daring to left an arm upward, she broke through the fog bank to find herself back in the realm of reality, the first thing she saw was a tuff of dark hair contently nestled in-between her legs. _Maybe I'm…I'm really blessed._

When Ritsuka's head rose, he still had some cum on his face. It was natural given how much she'd came and how deep inside of her he was. Calmly, he wiped the residue off with one stroke of his hand before looking to her. "Now do you believe me about tasting better than Christmas chocolate?" Her grin turned into a girlish chuckle which he joined in before moving upward to silence her with a kiss. Joan's right leg softly gridded against his side reminding him that their night was far from over and the pleasure had only just begun.

During the brief moment they pulled away for air, she grinned at him. "I'm ready for my Christmas candy cane, Master. I think I deserve it for being a good girl, don't I?"

"Yes, you do." He got off one last peak on her glossy lips before turning them over so he was on the bottom and she was on top. Ritsuka allowed his hands to massage her hips. Atop of him, she shuddered in a way that almost made the Japanese Master throw curtsy out of the window and have her right there. From the sounds she made and look she gave him, the Avenger had similar thoughts. Miraculously, both retrained themselves. Ritsuka's hands regretfully fell away finding a place at his side. Joan, meanwhile, gave him the same treatment he'd given her in tickling his body with kisses on her way down to his member.

The clothes pile to the side of the bed was joined by its final member leaving the two teens naked as Adam and Eve when they came into existence.

No matter how many times they made love, Joan always seemed to find herself in slight awe of his member when face-to-face with it. Not once was it limp in her presence, a fact she proudly held onto and secretly boasted of to her fellow female Servants when they were alone. One word always crossed her mind before she helped herself to her boyfriend's meaty rod.

 _Mine._

When she'd called his cock a candy cane, she hadn't been kidding, not in the slightest. Like a child finally granted permission, she lashed her tongue and teeth about his cock, slathering it in her saliva. Ritsuka was well aware what he was enduring might as well have been payback for his earlier stunt. His heavy panting was quickly filling up the sound-proofed room, as well as Joan's ears. He could practically feel her smiling while in the midst of blowing him. Then she suddenly stopped.

Arching his head upright, he found his Servant-turned-lover's golden eyes staring back at him. He knew the grin that had consumed her face-it meant he was about to get nailed, hard. In a second, her expression went from demonic to seductive, which was arguably more dangerous. Gripping both of her melons, Joan made sure to maintain eye-contact with him as she sandwiched his member in-between her mounds.

"Ooooohhhh…"

It had been too long since they'd…done this. Appropriately, Joan only pleasured his cock using her boobs on special occasions, in other words, when they were feeling particularly horny. This was most certainly one of those times.

Having played with her boobs several times himself, Ritsuka knew of the sinful power they held. When that power was directed at him in the bedroom, he had no defense, therefore, he didn't even try to fight it. He gave the witch the satisfaction of hearing him moan and even beg while she moved her breasts up and down, filling his cock with a sensual heat he'd injected into her. As she'd been forced to do, he gripped the bed-sheets for support, and continued to do even as he heard her softly whisper to him.

"Ahhh…"

His tongue and fingers had been a lethal combination that got her to fold rather quickly. When their positions were reversed, she showed a mixture of her breasts and tongue could be just as fatal to him. Ritsuka could feel his release building and fought like hell to keep it held done in an effort to prolong the pleasurable sensations. Joan fully welcomed his resistance as it merely gave her more time to work her "witchcraft" on him. It wouldn't be long before he waved the white flag of surrender, a moment they both eagerly awaited yet were willing to take their time in reaching.

"Joan…Joan…" Ritsuka's mind had cracked. Her boobs were one thing, her tongue another, but the two together were quickly demolishing his iron-willed fortitude. His situation only worsened when he felt the upper tip of his cock disappear into her mouth. Against his better knowledge, he dared to look down to glimpse the action. He never tired of the sight of Jeanne Alter, the dreaded Dragon Witch, taking him using her mouth. Almost his entire member was covered, the bulk by her boobs and the upper portion completely engulfed in Joan's mouth. His cock throbbed once, then twice, and after that he knew it was all over. "Joan!"

Another thing the human and Servant had in common when it came to the bedroom was their absence sense of shame in becoming covered with the other's cum. Indeed, they rather enjoyed smelling themselves on each other as they lay together in bed, sleeping away the hours of the day or night in absolute bliss. At first, it'd been a trait of hers', but somehow it must have rubbed off on Ritsuka, just another way she'd "corrupted" him.

Ropes of white cum splashed into the Avenger's face and spilled out onto her boobs. At last, the divine nectar she'd been hungering for was hers practically causing her entire body to shiver in delight. She kept her breasts pressed against his cock as if attempting to squeeze out every last drop. Joan's wish was granted as shot after shot was launched into her face. In the background, she could hear Ritsuka's sexually exhausted yet none the less happy panting. Content in the sound, she got to work in cleaning up what didn't make its way into her mouth.

Though he'd always found her Joan with short hair to be a breath-taking beauty, her long-haired appearance was no slouch either. Especially when the pale white strands were marred with sticky white splotches courtesy of him. Honestly, watching the long-haired Frenchwoman eat up his manly essence was a joy in onto itself for Ritsuka, and something of a recharger. Bathed in the light of the candles, Joan cleaning herself off was an image that sent waves of refreshing energy through his body, as well made his heart skip a few beats.

Once she was finished, Joan caught her boyfriend's pleasing stare and giggled. Slowly, she stretched her right arm out followed by her left. "Ritsuka,"

"Are you sure?" He asked having risen and nearly gotten into position himself. Though he already knew the answer, he still asked out of ingrained affection and respect for the woman he loved.

She may not have said it, but from the bottom of her heart, Joan loved that about him. "Yes, please."

The witch moaned in extended bliss as she was pierced by her Master's harden member. Her ass-cheeks began to continuously smack against his waist as he vigorously pounded into her. Joan's hands gripped the sheets once more this, time harder than ever to the point it was a coin toss rather they'd tear or catch fire first. Ritsuka's hands moved about her hips, stopping to pinch her in those areas he knew would elect a great response from her. From his position behind her, he was able to capture a glance at her flawless backside through the pale blonde curtain of her hair. Seeing it as well as hearing her fiery moans encouraged the teen to thrust harder and deeper into his lady love. His actions were no unrewarded.

"More! More! Harder! Oh, yes, right there! Yes! Yes!"

By that point Ritsuka's body was going on ingrained instinct with Joan's body responding in a pre-programmed manner. Heavy in the room was the sound of flesh smacking against flesh accompanied by the sounds of two people deeply in love with one another. A joint throbbing hit both of their lower regions which only served to motivate them to accelerate to the inevitable climax.

"JOAN!

"RITSUKA!"

Her heated walls tightened around his cock mere moments before he shot his first bursts of cum into her. It hit the Avenger hard and did what few other beings could claim they'd achieved: brought her to brink of defeat. For a hot second, Joan's body froze, then it fell forward. A thin line of drool had escaped from the corner of her lip. It was wiped away by the swift tongue of Chaldea's sole surviving Master, who then proceeded to direct his attention to her mouth. In spite of feeling light on her feet and head, Joan was able to respond to Ritsuka's kiss with equal intensity.

Gripping her stomach, Ritsuka flipped them over so she was lying atop of him, her back to his chest and her ass to his waist. The Japanese youth's cock still pumped into, re-marking her inner sanctum as his and his alone causing Joan to shudder. White rivers escaped their loins and trailed down their bodies onto the bedsheets. As the kiss ended, Joan kept her head turned and buried in side of Ritsuka's neck, happy to still feel him against her. Her left hand found a companion in his, which grasped at her fingers; his right lay protectively across her waist.

Even after the cum shots ended, the boy was still hard. Red-faced yet determined, Joan sat up and removed herself from her boyfriend. Their separation was short as she then positioned her soaked pussy directly above his member. With eyes as calm and collected as an old master, Ritsuka gripped her by the waist then helped her come down atop of him.

Their mouths formed into a joint O-shape with luxurious moans exiting them. Joan's pussy responded immediately upon being filled up by its favorite occupant.

"You're…still so big." She whispered only barely managing to keep herself upright by pressing her arms against his chest. His response was a gentle thrust upward and massaging of her hips that had her panting. "R-Ritsu, I…I…"

"You don't have to say anything." Another thrust followed, this one slightly rougher and deeper than the last. "You never have to say anything, just lie back and let me love you. Joan, you're the most important person in the world to me, and I can't think of anyone else I'd want to spend Christmas with besides you." His grip tightened ever so slightly, and yet it remained just as loving as ever. She allowed herself to be pushed back upward as he kissed her. Their foreheads touched when he spoke, "I mean that now and I'll mean that ten years from now."

Joan's hips rolled against his, her walls instinctively tightened around his cock. " _Idiot_ ". Giving him a short yet tender smile, she began to roll her hips in earnest which was met with his whole-hearted thrusting. She rocked herself in his arms, her own having looped around his neck like twin vipers hellbent on suffocating their prey. With their bodies pressed so close together her boobs had little room to move, but that only served to stimulate her even more.

Everything Ritsuka had went into pleasuring the woman before him. The way his hands gently caressed her body and the way his lips continuously peppered her neck and cheek with kisses. What few tears that fell from the pale blonde beauty's eyes he immediately wiped away. When she shuddered in fearful delight, he held her close proving to be her anchor in the growing sea of ecstasy. It was obvious from this moment that they were no longer having sex, they were making love.

At the base of her spine, Joan felt something, a spark that was about to erupt into an uncontrollable flame. Gripping the back of Ritsuka head, she braced for the white-hot flames to consume her. The Japanese male himself ran his hands through her near ankle-length strands, once more enchanted with the dragon-riding beauty. No other woman could hold a candle to her, and he'd allow no man to mark her as he was about to. In chaotic yet perfect unison, the two reached out and claimed the forbidden fruit.

"RISTUKAAA!"

"JOOOAN!"

Like the world's strongest vice, she contracted around his member, which stood firm as it pierced her core for one final time. A thunderous blast of cum shot out into her love canal while her pussy exploded into shower of feminine juices that covered his rod from top to bottom. The two liquids mixed together like a pair of combustibles that proceeded to rip through everything in their path. Indeed, the explosion couldn't be contained to just Joan's pussy, therefore, it spilled outward, fueled by their sexual release. Their bodies bulked for a splint second; together, they formed a perfect union, the likes of which could have served as the basis for a sculpture or painting. Quickly as the moment came it ended with Ritsuka descending backward, Joan, holding fast to him as she would until the day they died.

His cock continued to pump into her, and her pussy continued to accept it and all it had to offer. Her walls squeezed his member in tandem, further slathering him in her lovely juices. They cradled one another while their orgasm played out leaving the pair exhausted but fulfilled to the depths of their soul.

How much time passed since their lovemaking concluded, neither could say, but one thing was for certain-they'd been pleased with the greatest present of them all.

"Thank you," Whispered the witch. "For making this the best Christmas I could ever ask for."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Coolly answered the human snuggling up to his girlfriend.

Some time later and they changed into their respective sleepwear. Ritsuka went first with Joan falling into his waiting arm. Turning onto her side, she buried her head in the crux of his neck while he ran a hand through her enchanting hair.

"Just so we're clear, you're dealing with Lily when she busts in at six AM." Spoke the Avenger.

"How come it has to be me? She's your little sister." Groaned the male.

"You're the gentleman here, so there." Was the last thing she said before shutting her eyes and drifting away.

Sighing, Ritsuka resigned himself realizing the bed had been made, almost literally. Still, it was one he wouldn't trade for all the snow or presents in the world.

* * *

 _ **Eighteen Years Later...**_

"Un,"

"Deux,"

"Trois,"

"and-"

" _Maman! Papa!"_

Side-by-side, the Japanese male and French female chuckled and continued to pretend to be asleep. With the force of thunder the door burst open and two sets of footsteps bounded against the floor before the two girls left it. Their bodies hit the mattress like little meteors with their hands immediately going to their shoulders to rouse them awake. Little than the two girls know their parents had long-since awoken.

 _You think Helena will like the remote-controlled airplane?_ Asked Ritsuka with a mental grin.

 _She'll like as much as Ryoko will her record player, speaking of which, where did you find that old hunk of junk?_ Questioned Joan.

The parents each cracked one eye open to catch a glimpse at their excited daughters. In that one glance, they decided to give the game up and rise, quickly finding themselves on the receiving end of a bear-hug from their little girls.

"Merry Christmas, _Maman and Papa_!" Shouted the white-haired children.

Patting them on the back, the former Master and former Servant glanced at one another, gentle smiles forming on their face. _Merry Christmas indeed._ They said to one another through their mental link which had remained strong throughout all these years. Unseen by either of their children, still too giddy with excitement, their hands slid toward one another where they laced fingers. Shining on Ritsuka's finer lay a golden band, one of similar design and likeness to the one that glistened on Joan's corresponding finger.

* * *

 **Fun fact, everyone, this story makes story number fifty for me. Hard to believe I've written that much, but I'm proud to have come this far. I'm also glad my fifth story could be one featuring one of my favorite couples.**

 **The next lemon will be another holiday shot, New Years, and it will feature a brand new lady. Stay tuned and have a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
